Tiger's Sin of Vengeance
by xD-SpIkeJet11
Summary: Meet Rajah, a young Bengal Tiger Faunus with a dark, tragic past and hates humanity with a vengeance. With his family murdered right before his very eyes, he vowed to kill every single human on sight. However, Ozpin invites him to Beacon in order to give him a chance of redemption. Will he be freed from the darkness? Read and find out!
1. Character Info

**Hey everybody! Trentg96 here, and welcome to my RWBY fanfic! For those of you who were waiting for me to update my previous story, Ruby the Beast, I wasn't able to cause I had problems with my computer and I couldn't log into my old account, so I had to create a new one and I have to re-write the story all over again. Sorry, you guys. Reminder, I don't own RWBY, nor do I own the characters, they all belong to Rooster Teeth, but I do own my OC.**

 **Character Info-**

 **Name:** Rajah

 **Epithet** **:** "The Tiger's Sin of Spite" (also called "Striped-demon")

 **Nicknames:** Kitty, Stripes, Ol' stripes, Kitty Cat, Tiger, Pussycat, Furball, Wuss-Puss, Demon spawn, Spawn of Satan, Devil Cat, Striped Bastard, Lord Rajah, Grump-o (By Ruby & Nora)

 **Birthday:** November 18th ( _Scorpio)_

 **Age:** 20-22

 **Status:** Alive

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Faunus

 **Species:** Bengal Tiger

 **Height:** 6'6" (198 cm)

 **Weight:** 203 lbs (92.07 Kg)

 **Eye color:** Yellow

 **Hair color:** Orange with black stripes

 **Skin complexion:** Tan

 **Aura color:** Crimson red with an orange tint

 **Occupation:** Assassin; Student

 **Combat Style:** Tiger Style Kung Fu

 **Weapon(S):** His Fangs & Claws

 **Relatives:** Shere Khan (Father, Missing), Unnamed Mother (Deceased)

 **Music theme:** Three Days Grace- Animal I Have Become

 **English Voice:** Travis Willingham, Brina Palencia (Young)

 **Japanese Voice:** Ken Narita, Kanako Mitsuhashi (Young)

 **Appearance:** Rajah is a tall man with a slender yet very muscular physique, bulging biceps, and a hardened eight-pack stomach. He has spiky shoulder-length hair that's in a ragged pattern of orange with black stripes, sharp intense yellow eyes, and tanned skin. His towering stature, sharp facial features, and piercing stare make him appear intimidating to others. Like all Faunus with feline traits, the shape of his pupils change depending on the mood he's in, narrowing and sharpening into thin vertical slits whenever he's hunting, angered, or in battle. He also has a deep, gravelly voice.

The most prominent features of his Bengal Tiger Faunus traits are tiger ears on top of his head, a long striped tail, razor-sharp teeth/fangs, two jagged black striped on each cheek, numerous black markings on his body that resemble tiger stripes, and retractable fingernails and toenails that can quickly become razor-sharp claws. He also supports several burn scars spanning from the right side of his face, down to the right side of his neck, his entire right shoulder and onto his right torso, as well as numerous battle scars from his previous battles.

 **Outfit:** A black vest made of lizard skin with gray fur trimmings, black pants, and a pair of sandals.

 **Accessories:** A long blood-red scarf, a necklace made of dragon scales, two golden earrings on his right ear, and bandages wrapped around his hands.

 **Personality:** Rajah is a gruff, stern, apathetic, boorish, no-nonsense, shrewd and brooding individual who keeps himself distanced from others for extended periods of time, often coming off as anti-social and reclusive. While normally reserved, stoic, and taciturn, he has a lethally short temper and is extremely aggressive when provoked. He's also quite feral, constantly growling, roaring, and losing control when pestered even slightly, a trait inherited from his Father Shere Khan.

His rage combined with his Tiger blood makes him uncontrollable and attacks like an animal that's let loose from its cage. As a fighter and a predator, he's a ferocious and bloodthirsty warrior with killer instincts that all other characters in the series lack, showing the same degree of ruthlessness towards his foes, regardless of age, race, or gender. Rajah's infamous barbarism and aggression lead to fear and nervousness in most characters that inhibit his sheer power in combat or a tremendous amount of killing intent. He's known to behave in an extremely menacing manner that can easily intimidate the evilest individuals, even Grimm.

He's as cunning as he is fierce, finding enjoyment in hunting and outsmarting his enemies. Rajah lives for the thrill of combat and displays wild, animal-like aggression to the point of manifesting his killing-intent as a giant, illusionary Tiger. Whenever the average human has the intention of fighting Rajah, his glare alone is enough to make him back off.

He's also immensely proud of his Faunus heritage and greatly respects his Panthera-Tigris bloodline, to the extent that he loathes other Faunus who are ashamed of their traits, such as when he was greatly irked that Blake was hiding her Faunus traits, seeing her as "A gutless wench who abandoned her pride as a Faunus." Rajah's always composed and confident in his power.

Due to suffering numerous years of prejudice and stereotypes that came with being a Tiger Faunus, he displays a cynical and misanthropic view on the world, believing humans to be "Unforgiving and soulless creatures who kill others for their own greed and pity", revealing his burning hatred for humanity, and is willing to seek revenge. Rajah's zodiac sign is Scorpio, which fits with his lust for vengeance and earned his title as the "Sin of Spite".

Alongside his cutthroat and feral demeanor, Rajah never bluffs, when he makes a threat, he always carries it out. He also has a "Survival of the fittest" mindset, as he strongly believes that "The strong survive and the weak perish" or that "Raw strength determines the outcome of a battle." He treats others in a cold-hearted manner and is very blunt, throwing in his opinion no matter how cruel it is.

However, underneath his callous and malicious exterior is a sad, lonely soul with a tender heart that's looking for somewhere to belong. He also doesn't tolerate racism and absolutely loathes those who discriminate against others for being different, such as when he viciously mauled a group of fourth-year students for harassing him, or brutally beaten Team CDRL for picking on Velvet Scarlatina, a female Rabbit Faunus. He also has a certain degree of self-restraint.

Rajah's Bengal Tiger Faunus heritage gives him the aspects of a Tiger, such as growling and roaring whenever he's annoyed or angered, sitting on his haunches, running on all fours, and claiming his territory. He also has a voracious appetite and loves to eat massive quantities of meat, whether it's raw or cooked, given his carnivorous diet as a Tiger Faunus.

 **Semblance-Hellfire manipulation:** Inherited from his father Shere Khan, Rajah has the ability to control, generate, and become hellfire at will. Stated by Ozpin, his flames are considerably hotter than any living flame and can easily melt anything in his path, including solid rock and even the strongest metal. Not only that but it can instantly turn his victims into ash, bypassing their aura completely.

His flames are inextinguishable and can cause excruciating pain or even instant death upon impact. Rajah, with his great mastery over his fire, can create near-limitless amounts of flames, spew fire from his lungs, and devastating fire-based attacks. He can even make smaller but strong and very accurate pinpoint flame attacks.

By generating hellfire on different parts on his body, he adds it to his strikes, effectively increasing the damage of his blows. Rajah is able to avoid physical attacks by turning into hellfire and allowing the attack to pass through his body.

Igniting himself also has added the effect of burning the opponent if he or she tried to physically harm him, it even melts weapons that go through him. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Rajah's emotional state. A sub-affect from his semblance, he's immune to fire and most heat-based attacks.

 **Powers & Abilities-**

 **Immense** **Strength:** Due to his Panthera-Tigris bloodline and hellish training, he naturally possesses vast superhuman strength far greater than that of humans and most Faunus, even as a child. Such strength enables him to smash massive boulders, lift and carry objects several times his size and weight without the aid of aura, uproot massive trees, effortlessly kill almost any Grimm with one strike, send his opponents flying beyond the horizon with a single punch, and shatter steel with his bare hands.

Rajah was even able to effortlessly stop a Beringel's attack with one forearm, slice a Nevermore in half, and shatter a Deathstalker's armor with a single punch. His strength is also extended to his legs, able to vertically jump several stories high and leap over enormous gaps in a single bound. His strength also increases when angered.

 **Immense Speed & Agility: **Another unique trait is his immense speed, as he moves much faster than the eye can see. Rajah can move at tremendously high speeds without much exertion, allowing him to instantly close great distances in the blink of an eye without being detected by others, kill his opponents without them realizing that the fatal blow has been dealt with, and land a dozen of devastating blows upon a foe instantaneously in a few seconds. He's capable of moving quickly enough to the extent that he seems almost invisible to the naked eye, and his speed far exceeded that of Ruby's own considerable speed.

His extreme speed gives him the advantage against slower or close-range fighters, such as Yang. A sub-affect from his incredible speed, Rajah can create after-images of himself in order to confuse opponents who are unable to follow his movements. His speed is slightly increased further when he runs on all fours, similar to a big cat's. Another example of his speed is when he sliced a Nevermore in half with his claws, his attack was too fast for anyone to see, and tore off a Beringel's arms in the blink of an eye.

Benefiting from his feline based traits, Rajah is an immensely agile combatant with sharp reflexes, remarkable bodily coordination, and balance. He's able to attack from any angle, move in an opponent's blind spots, and fight on any kind of landscape. Rajah is exceptionally lithe and his tendons and connective tissues are far more elastic than the average humans. He can perform any complicated sequence of acrobatics such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow.

 **Claws & Fangs:** Like all Tiger Faunus, Rajah possesses 20 retractable 2-inch talons, in place of each fingernail and toenail. His claws are naturally sharper than knives and tougher than human bone structure, easily enabling him to tear through almost anything, such as wood, stone, cinder block, and even most metals. He can also use his claws to climb up stone structures. Rajah has large canine teeth, much like a big cat's. Most of his teeth are large and sharper than normal human teeth and his jaws are strong enough to bite through stone, wood, and even solid steel, with his teeth remaining undamaged.

 **Immense Durability & Endurance:** His bones and body tissues are incredibly dense and resilient to damage, able to withstand the deadliest, most painful assaults and continue fighting nonetheless. He's extremely resistant to vast amounts of electricity and can survive falls from extreme heights that would be fatal to ordinary humans. An example of his durability is when he caught one of Yang's strongest punches without sustaining any damage, and shatter a huge man's arm by blocking his punch with an open hand.

Rajah also has nearly endless stamina, able to fight for several days and attack with continuous high-speed maneuvers without tiring. He also displays an inhumanely high pain tolerance, able to shake off the most agonizing injuries without showing any signs of discomfort, like when he endured his mother's training methods, which consisted of grueling bodybuilding exercises, deadly sparring matches, and severe body conditioning. He's even able to withstand the harshest weather conditions, both intense heat and severe cold, without sustaining bodily damage. Even more, he can recover from injuries much quicker than normal humans.

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Rajah is an extremely skilled and powerful hand-to-hand fighter, which his skills were attained from rigorous training in the harsh environment of the jungle mainly from fighting Huntsman, Huntresses, Grimm, and dangerous man-eating predators since early childhood, supplemented by his incredible physical prowess. Such skills allowed him to easily kill multiple enemies and even an entire army without using of his semblance or aura, kill any Grimm barehanded, outclass even the strongest Huntsman and Huntresses, defeat opponents who are stronger or more experienced, casually outpace and overwhelm Yang in hand-to-hand-combat, and defeat both Team RWBY and Team JNPR with no difficulty.

He was even skilled enough to slaughter an entire army of Atlas soldiers at the mere age of 14. Rajah displays great proficiency in Tiger Style Kung Fu, an ancient martial art that was passed down to the Tiger-Faunus. His skill and power are so great Ozpin described his combat prowess to be "Out of this world", and his enemies show absolute dread whenever they engage him in battle. In fact, Pyrrha was unable to land a single hit on Rajah while he reduced the latter to a bloody mess in their sparring match, and easily outmatched Yang in close quarters combat. Rajah is a greatly feared and feral fighter that very few can defeat, and is eager to shed blood.

His fighting style is extremely brutal, fierce, vicious, and aggressive, utilizing his monstrous physical strength to shatter his opponent's defenses and his extreme speed and agility for his attacks to land in rapid succession and dexterity. He can knock out a person by striking a pressure point on their neck while moving at high speed. He's also willing to either bite his opponents or strike them with his claws. Combined with his immense speed, Rajah can deal out incredible damage with rapid jumps, nimble tiger-like movements, and complex acrobatics that can take out a multitude of Grimm, Huntsman, Huntresses, and even an entire army before they can react.

 **Enhanced Leap:** He also has a pronounced assault leap, which very few can detect, even other Faunus. This leap is a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and agility, his muscle fibers twitching much harder and faster than normal humans, akin to a big cat's pounce. This allows for a dangerously fast and powerful leap onto his opponent, which very few can recover from.

 **Keen Intellect:** Aside from his typically brutish nature, Rajah's highly intelligent and is a tactical genius in the art of battle, able to adapt to his foes' fighting style as well as exploit their strengths and weaknesses and use it against them. More than once he as proven himself to be capable in the brain over brawn aspect, able to manipulate the likes of Yang into using her semblance, showing that he's a very skilled manipulator. He also possesses vast knowledge of Grimm, Mythical Creatures, Huntsman, Animals, and Faunus, as well as knowledge of other important fields that may prove useful in the wild or while hunting.

 **Feral** **Instincts:** Due to his lineage and having grown up in the jungle, he naturally possesses predatory instincts, making him a master of hunting and tracking. This ability even allows him to be an effortless master of stealth, enabling him to easily sneak past others without being detected, using the environment to his advantage. He's even able to walk or run without making a sound. He can even tap into his feral instincts and enter into a feral, berserker like state.

 **Keen** **Senses:** Like all Tiger Faunus, Rajah possesses superhumanly acute senses that are far greater than that of ordinary humans and animals. He can hear the faintest sounds from incredibly long distances that no ordinary human can hear. He can even detect differences in pitch that humans would be unable to perceive, as well as to detect if someone's lying due to the rate of their heartbeat. Rajah also displays excellent eyesight and night vision, able to spot others from great distances and retain the same level of clarity in total darkness. His sense of smell is extremely sensitive, enabling him to smell hints of blood from miles away, recognize by objects and living things by scent, and detect the presence of others by smell before they can be seen.

 **Fear Inducement:** Inherited from his Father Shere Khan, Rajah has the ability to instill fear into others, Huntsman, Huntresses, and Grimm alike, merely by his presence. His infamous reputation and ruthlessness caused his enemies to show absolute dread from encountering him, and they never treat him lightly. Rajah can even frighten weaker individuals with his glare alone or make them pass out with a small portion of his killing-intent. He can also make other's see the illusion of a giant Tiger towering over them.

 **Favorite Animal:** Tigers

 **Likes:** Fighting, Killing, Eating, Meat (whether it's raw or cooked), Nature, Training, Intimidating those who fear him, His Faunus Heritage, Martial Arts, Swimming, Cats, Tigers, Danger, Hunting, Vengeance, Solitude, Night Time, Freedom, Being in the wild

 **Dislikes;** Humans, Racism, Prejudice, Bullies, Asking others for help, Hiding His Faunus traits, Faunus who are ashamed of their heritage, Weiss Schnee, Authorities, Dogs, Team CDRL, The Council, The Schnee Dust Company, Atlas, The Atlas Soldiers, Being Mocked, Team CDRL, His tail being grabbed, His ears being touched, Police, Vegetables, Fruit, Those who insult his Father or Mother, Civilization, Restriction, Dorms

 **History:** Rajah was born from a family of one of the most aggressive, feared, and powerful of all Faunus that ever existed, the Tiger Faunus, and is the son of the strongest and most feared Tiger Faunus in all of history, Shere Khan. 20 years ago, his father disappeared for unknown reasons, leaving him alone in the care of his mother. Rajah's race has been at war with humans for centuries due to them being seen as nothing but savage and bloodthirsty creatures because of their aggressive nature and the stereotypes of Tigers.

His family and race were trained to be fierce and ruthless warriors in order to survive in the harsh, primal environments and crush anything that dares question their existince of belonging, Rajah was trained the same way. He grew up in a very hazardous jungle, which is far beyond the safety of human kingdoms, filled with many dangerous beasts and man-eating predators of unnatural size. He underwent severe combat training and conditioning under his mother since birth to be a living weapon, honing both his body and mind to physical and mental perfection.

When not training, his mother was very kind, beloved, and gentle, and will tell him many stories about his Father Shere Khan. Because of his Faunus heritage, countless Huntsman and Huntresses hunted him down simply because of what he was and was protected by his mother. Not only that, but many villagers and hunting parties harassed him and his race.

At the age of 9, a mysterious group of hunting parties appeared and attacked his home. They were unbelievably powerful and overwhelmed his family and race. As one of them was about to kill Rajah, his mother jumped in and took the fatal blow, killing her instead. The mysterious group of people began slaughtering the rest of his family and race, including the other Faunus, with the villagers burning down his home in the process, making his kind nearly extinct and being caught in the fire.

This has caused Rajah to unconsciously activate his semblance that he inherited from his father and went into a berserker-like state, killing 90% of the villagers, destroy all their homes, and severely injure one of the people that murdered his family, then he blacked out, having no memory of what he did. He then made a vow to kill every single human he comes across and find the people who murdered his mother and race, as well as become the strongest, most powerful member.

He began to intensify his training and teach himself how to control his semblance in order to become more powerful and avenge his mother's death. Five years later, at the age of fourteen, he developed improved mastery over his semblance and brutally slaughtered one of the people that killed his mother. He then went up against an entire army of Atlas soldiers and killed all of them barehanded. As nine more years passed by, Rajah gained a fearsome reputation, as well as a staggering bounty of 988,000,000 Lien on his head, and became one of the most feared assassins and most wanted criminal in all of Remnant. He later encounters Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and was given a chance of redemption.

 **Well, here he is everybody. Like I said before in my previous story, I made my character a Tiger-Faunus cause our kind has made Tigers endangered, so I made him hate humanity with a vengeance. I also want to prove that Tigers can lose their fear and hatred of humans and make my OC see the good in humanity. Review please!^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Temporary Alliance

Chapter 1: Temporary Alliance

In the sky, an airship flew over vale as it was heading towards its destination, Beacon Academy, a school where both men and women hone their skills to become full-fledged Huntsman and Huntresses in order to prepare to fight against the Grimm, which are a threat to humanity. As soon as the airship landed, ready for their first day at Beacon Academy.

However, there was a certain outcast in the crowd. Rajah, a young man that stood at a height of 198 cm (6'6") with a slender yet very muscular physique, bulging biceps, well-defined shoulders, incredibly well-built chest, and a hardened eight-pack stomach. There wasn't a single ounce of fat in his body, all that remained were his muscles. His physique isn't bulky, more like lean trimmed yet his muscles were definitely not small.

His shoulder-length hair was a thick, wild mane of fiery orange with black stripes and spikes that tousled 360 degrees around, utterly defying gravity. Then there were his eyes. Piercing bright yellow diamonds that can make even the boldest of Huntsman cower in fear, and has a tanned skin complexion. He also has nasty burn scars spanning from the right side of his face, down to the right side of his neck, his entire left shoulder and onto his torso. His torso was covered with battle scars, ranging from many shapes and sizes. The biggest one was right over his heart which looked like a huge claw mark.

But his most unique features were Tiger ears on top of his scalp, sharp canine teeth that poked out of his lips, two jagged black stripes on each cheek, numerous black markings on his body that resembled Tiger stripes, and a long striped tail that lazily waved behind him. Those traits clearly indicated that he was a Tiger Faunus, a Bengal Tiger Faunus more specifically.

The Tiger, the largest and most powerful of all big cats, is one of the most dangerous carnivores in the world. The Tiger is a true embodiment of a beautiful yet downright dangerous animal. It is the true meaning of power, gracefulness, the ultimate apex predator, the terror of the jungle, feared by all, unrivaled and an unstoppable force of nature.

Even against other animals such as Crocodiles, Gaur, Wolf packs, Bears, or even Rhinos for that matter, they would all befallen victims to the Tiger's jaws and claws. Even Elephants and Grimm cower and run at the mere presence of a Tiger.

The Lion's roar was a symbol of ferocity and pride among the Animal Kingdom, hence why they're called the King of Beasts. But the Tiger's roar...is in a class of its own. Their roar is a symbol of savagery, bloodlust, and rage, and anyone or anything that hears it is paralyzed with fear.

Not only that, but they also have the most fearsome reputation for being man-eaters, and possess a high degree of intelligence, making it the most cunning of all carnivores. Tigers are also one of the few big cats (along with the Jaguar) that loves water and are extremely powerful swimmers. They'll even stalk their prey through the water.

And another thing, Tigers are one of the most vengeful animals on the planet, they can and they will take revenge on those who have angered or wronged them, which is why Rajah earned the title "The Tiger's Sin of Spite". So basically, nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ would want to invoke this predator's demonic wrath, or else you will be next on their revenge list.

Since Faunus reflect the traits of their animal features, both physically and mentally, the Tiger Faunus is considered to be the most dangerous, powerful, vicious, vengeful, and feared of all feline-based Faunus. Due to Rajah being the same species, Humans feared and loathed him and his kind greatly. Tiger Faunus were immensely powerful and often came across as arrogant, given their confidence in their superiority, and humans often viewed them as savage, bloodthirsty creatures due to their fearsome nature. Even other Faunus (primarily herbivorous Faunus) fear Tiger-Faunus to an extent. But in reality, Tiger Faunus usually leave humans alone and often avoid them, but will attack when provoked.

Rajah's outfit consisted of a black vest made of lizard skin with gray fur trimmings, a long, tattered, blood-red scarf wrapped around his neck with the majority hanged loosely, a necklace made of dragon scales over it, and black pants. On his feet were a pair of brown sandals, wore two golden earrings on his right ear, and had bandages wrapped around his hands. The Bengal Tiger Faunus is currently walking through the crowd with his hands stuffed in his pocket while being lost in thought.

" _That damned geezer, why did I let him talk me into this shit?"_ Rajah thought with an annoyed growl, his ears twitching with annoyance.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _Ozpin sat in his office with coffee in his hand like he did every evening. Only this evening, he's waiting for Rajah, the young Bengal Tiger Faunus that he and Glynda Goodwitch encountered in the forest the other night, somehow coming out alive. He was quite intrigued by his files. Beacon's Headmaster was no stranger towards those who had traumatic childhoods, but Rajah stood out among the rest._

 _At the age of 9, his family was slaughtered right before his very eyes by a group of unknown people who hunt down Faunus for their own sick twisted pleasure. He was even ostracized by most Faunus due to his apex-predator traits. But what really impressed Ozpin was the fact that the Bengal Tiger managed to kill an entire army of Atlas soldiers at the age of 14 barehanded, as well as one of the people who murdered his family. Ozpin will stop at nothing to ease the pain and suffering that the young man went through for 20 years._

 _However, Glynda Goodwitch couldn't help but feel apprehensive. While she wasn't against the idea of freeing Rajah from the darkness that he carried with him, she was troubled by the idea of enrolling as a student of Beacon Academy. There were 4 reasons: #1 was his semblance, his power could be described as "satanic", an ability to control, generate, and summon cursed flames of hell that are considerably hotter than normal flames, capable of incinerating anything it touches, even the strongest metal. Flames with that much heat can turn anybody into ash and bypass their aura completely!  
_

 _#2 was the massive kill count that Rajah carried with him. Over the last 11 years, not a single fighter who engaged the Bengal Tiger in combat walked out alive. His skill alone surpasses every veteran Huntsman and Huntress alive. #3, he has a staggering bounty of 998,000,000 Lien on his head, and is one of the deadliest and feared assassins in all of Remnant. #4, he was the son of "Tiger King" Shere Khan, the most feared and powerful Tiger Faunus in all of history. His father was a ruthless, bloodthirsty killer who hated humanity with a vengeance, to which Rajah inherited it from, giving him the epithet the "Sin of Spite."_

 _Not only that, but he has a very short, explosive temper and loses control when pestered even slightly, another trait which he inherited from his father. She thought that he might be far too dangerous to attend Beacon. The blond woman decided to break the silence._

" _Ozpin, are you certain letting this young man attend Beacon is a good idea?" Glynda questioned as she adjusted her glasses._

 _Ozpin sighed. "Glynda, I know that you're apprehensive about this new individual but at least give him a chance. That young man's life has been nothing but war and bloodshed, Plus he lost the only family he'd ever known."_

" _That may be true, but what about the safety of the students, not only he can't control that temper of his, but he greatly hates humanity." The blond woman pointed out._

" _Another reason to enroll him. His family has been taken from him at a very young age. He needs this in order for him to not see the bad in every human he comes across, let alone ease his pain and loneliness. Plus we would make sure he doesn't attack an innocent student out of anger." Ozpin explained. Glynda lets out a sigh, while she was concerned about the safety of the students, she wanted to rid of all the hatred in Rajah's heart._

" _I suppose you're right professor," The blond teacher sighed. "But I highly doubt that he would-_

" _I would what?" A deep, husky voice filled with bloodlust said behind her._

 _Glynda gasped and turned around to see the young Bengal Tiger Faunus towering over her. It was safe to say that she was startled, she didn't even hear him coming. The blond teacher also found his presence quite intimidating, mainly because of his towering stature, sharp facial features, and cold, predatory, cat-like eyes that pierced through her body like a blade._

" _I-I didn't think that you would arrive." The buxom blond stammered slightly, trying to regain her business-like composure. Rajah continued to stare her down with his cold, pitiless eyes before he took a seat in front of Ozpin's desk with his arms crossed._

" _So old man, why the hell you want me here?" He demanded with narrowed eyes as his tail twitched. A tick mark formed on Glynda's forehead and was about to berate the young man about respecting his elders, but Ozpin held out his hand in front of her, signaling for her to stop._

" _I have a proposition for you." The headmaster replied calmly. This caused the Bengal Tiger to arch an eyebrow._

" _A proposition?"_

 _The headmaster nodded. "Yes, I would like to offer you a chance to enroll as a student at Beacon. While your skills far exceed most veteran Huntsman, it'll help you leave this torturous lifestyle." Rajah merely scoffed at his proposal._

" _Sorry old man, but I'm gonna have to pass. I've already fulfilled my purpose in life. Plus I'm a predator of the wilds, I have neither the will nor the drive to be part of civilization." The Bengal Tiger Faunus replied gruffly, causing Glynda to shoot him a death glare._

" _So you'd rather throw away your future and use your skills for pitiful revenge?" The blond woman spat venomously while glaring daggers at Rajah._

 ** _"GRRAAAAWWWWRRR~!"_** _Without warning, he stood up, let out an unearthly roar, and flipped Ozpin's desk over their heads, sending it crashing into the wall, adopting a more feral look. His killing-intent exploded from him like a volcano.  
_

" _ **FUCK OFF YOU OLD BITCH! YOU HUMAN SCUM ARE THE ONES WHO TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD AWAY FROM ME! IF YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME SOME BULLSHIT LECTURE THEN YOU CAN FORGET IT ABOUT YOUR SHITTY PROPOSITION!"** The Bengal Tiger Faunus roared savagely as he bared his razor-sharp fangs that glistened in the moonlight. Glynda flinched at his tone, but she didn't dare move or speak. She remained frozen on the spot, not daring to make even the slightest bit of movement, yet her body shook like a leaf. He looked ready to murder with his feline pupils contracted into slits, his eyes gleaming a dangerous yellow glow, and his face twisted into a bloodthirsty snarl. His ears were flattened against his head, his claws unsheathed, and his tail thrashed around violently, giving out a warning that he is angry and ready to pounce._

 _Sweat began dripping down her face and soaked her clothes to the skin. Not to mention her body felt cold, not as in temperature of course, as in the eerie feeling that she was being stalked by a predator due to his murderous glare and suffocating killing-intent that flooded the entire office. The malicious-intent was so overwhelming that she felt like she was drowning. Her heart pounded furiously, her breaths becoming panicking gasps as she struggled to breathe due to the sheer power and felt pain surging through her body, feeling his power putting pressure on it.  
_

 _Then there was his aura, it contained so much rage, so much hatred that she could've sworn she saw a giant demonic-looking tiger looming over her. A_ _thundering, bestial growl rumbled from his throat, to which it seemed to be getting louder and louder. The sound of Rajah's growl put an uncomfortable chill down Glynda's spine, he literally looked like a demon straight from the pits of hell.  
_

 _However, Ozpin wasn't even slightly intimidated or at least didn't show it. He decided to ease the tension between the two.  
_

 _"Then allow me to say it in a way that won't offend you."_

 _Rajah's ears pricked up as he heard this. With that, he compressed all of the power and killing intent into his body. But his tail slowly twitched back and forth, showing that his guard was still up._

 _"I'm listening."_

 _Ozpin calmly took a sip from his mug before standing up, his face becoming deathly serious. "I'm well aware of what your past was like." Hearing that caused the Bengal Tiger Faunus to raise a brow. "Your life has been nothing but prejudice, discrimination, and hatred. Not only were you and your species were hated greatly, but hunted down simply because of what they are, and you experienced that since birth." Rajah's eye slightly widened at the sentence. "You're family was murdered right before your very eyes, leaving you alone to fend for yourself. In my eyes, I do not see a monster, but a young man who's looking for somewhere to belong." Hearing that, Rajah looked at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes. "So I'll ask you this, would you rather wallow in your own hatred and sorrow or put your past behind you and become a Huntsman?"_

 _The Bengal Tiger narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, detecting any traces of a lie, but he didn't find any. This old man really knew how to persuade others, and unlike other humans, his words sounded so...sincere. However, he had one final question to ask the headmaster._

 _"Listen," Rajah started off. "If I agree to join this damned school of yours, I'll assure you that I'll try my best not to kill your students," His pupils then narrow into slits and had a dangerous predatory glint in his eyes. **"But that doesn't mean I'll take any of their bullshit! Got it?!"**  
_

 _Glynda's eyes widen with fear, while Ozpin just simply nodded, pleased at his answer. "I'm happy to welcome you as a student Mr. Rajah." The headmaster sat back down before saying. "You are now dismissed."_

 _Rajah let out a Tiger-like grunt of acknowledgment before he perched himself on the edge of an opened window like a cat, before jumping out and exiting the office. The headmaster continued to stare at the open window._

 ** _Flashback end..._**

 _"Tch, that geezer sure knows how to persuade people,"_ Rajah spoke in his mind. Looks like his life really was going to change forever. Ozpin better not complain if things don't work out the way he planned them to. _  
_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Well that all folks! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a comment! I also have more chapters coming up, so be patient, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Salutations my friends and welcome to another Chapter of "Tiger Among Hunters." Like my previous story, it'll take place during Shining Beacon, but there will be a few changes. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

As soon as all of the students left the airship, they walked their way towards the entrance of Beacon Academy. Meanwhile, a girl no older than fifteen was gushing over the weapons that the students carried. She had black, neck-length, choppy hair with dark red highlights, fair skin, and silver eyes. She was rather small and stood at a height of 158 cm (5'2"). Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and a red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim.

She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt that slung around her hips on an angle, which also carried bullets and a pouch.

"Oh wow, that kid has a collapsible staff! Ooh, and she's got a fire sword!" The red cloaked girl squealed, drooling over the deadly weapons that were being carried around, but was pulled back by someone.

"Easy little sister, they're only weapons." A young woman no older than seventeen told her as she held her back. She had long, golden blond hair, lilac eyes, fair skin, and a well-endowed bosom. She was also taller, standing at a height of 173 cm (5'8"). Her outfit consisted of a tan leather jacket that exposed her lower abdomen with short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath the jacket was a yellow crop top and she wore an orange scarf wrapped around her neck, black fingerless gloves with black mini shorts to match her outfit, yellow bracelets on her wrists, a brown-colored belt, and brown knee-high boots.

"Only weapons?! Yang! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" The silver-eyed girl gushed as she addressed the young woman as 'Yang.'

"Then why can't you drool over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

The scarlet-clad teen quickly unfolded her scythe and said. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people...only better." She muttered the last part.

Yang giggled as she playfully pulled the smaller girl's hood over her head. "Come on Ruby! Why don't you go make some friends of your own?"

"Why would I need friends when I have you? The girl known as 'Ruby' asked innocently while pushing her hood back down.

"Well...myfriendsjustgottheregottacatchupbye!" Yang said in a hurried fashion as she dashed towards the people she knew from Signal Academy, leaving Ruby in the dust.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms!? Do we have dorms? Where are our dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." She fell into a trolley full of white suitcases.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The owner of the trolley demanded. Ruby sat up to meet the owner of the trolley. It was a young girl around Yang's age with pale skin, snowy white hair that was tied in an off-center ponytail, icy blue eyes, and a scar over her left eye. She wore a white bolero jacket hat matched with a thigh-high dress. Underneath the jacket was red sleeves. She also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular-shaped ear piercings. On her feet were white-heeled wedged boots that reached her mid-calf, and wore a small tiara on her head that resembled icicles.

"U-Um...sorry!" Ruby stammered.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!"

"Umm..."

"Gimme that!" Shes snatched the case from the crimson-clad and opened it. "This is _Dust:_ mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"What are you brain dead!?" She took a vial of red dust from the suitcase and snapped it shut. "Dust: Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" She lectured while shaking the vial at Ruby, causing red dust to fill the air.

"I-I know..." The red-cloaked girl began to cough from the red powder in her face.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is _any_ of this sinking into that thick skull of yours!? What do you have to say for your-?!"

Then out of the blue, a new sound filled the air that made the white-haired girl stop her rant.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

A figure fell from the sky at breakneck speed and crashed into the concrete floor, causing the ground to shatter and a shockwave to blast out, knocking the girls back several feet. Dust and concrete flew everywhere. As Ruby and the white-clad girl got back to their feet, they walked back to their original position and saw something rather...peculiar. It was a hulking man lying unconscious in a huge crater for some strange reason. There was a nasty bruise at the bottom of his jaw and all of his teeth were broken. Both his arms and legs were pointing in directions they shouldn't due to the impact from the fall. He basically looked half dead.

"W-What...what just happened?" Ruby questioned, not able to recall what happened.

" _See!?_ This is _exactly_ what I was talking about!" The white-clad girl shrieked. Suddenly, a new sound _boomed_ forth through the air. A sound that made their blood run cold.

 _ **"**_ _ **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR~!"**_ An earsplitting roar that filled the air with dread, which was so strong that it created shockwaves that blasted everyone clean off their feet and tore through their eardrums, prompting them to cover their ears. The roar sounded much like a Tiger's roar, a roar that was filled with so much rage, bloodlust, and ferocity. The frequency of the roar was so powerful that it traveled far beyond the horizon. Later, screams of agony along with the sound of claws and teeth tearing through flesh flooded their ears, snapping them out of their shell-shocked state.

The girls got back on their feet and went to follow the source of the cries of agony while trying to get past the crowd. As they get further, the crowd started to get thicker and thicker, and when they arrived at their destination, they froze.

The ground was littered with unconscious bodies of young men. They were heavily bruised, battered, and their limbs were pointing in odd directions. Their clothes were also torn with blood staining the concrete from the claw and bite marks on their skin. There was also an unconscious young woman that basically go the worst beating out of all of them. She had numerous claw marks and bite marks that were so deep that blood poured from the wounds, forming a pool of blood around her, had several cuts on her face with a huge gash on her forehead, her hair torn off her scalp, and her face was nearly ripped off. However, their chests were slightly moving, indicating that they're not dead...yet.

What stood over the half-dead bodies was a tall and muscular young man. He had spiky, shoulder-length orange hair with black stripes, tanned skin, and bright yellow eyes. He wore a black vest that was made from lizard skin with gray fur trimmings, black pants, and a pair of sandals. His accessories consisted of a long, tattered, blood-red scarf wrapped around his neck, two golden earrings on his right ear, bandages wrapped around his hands, and a necklace made of dragon scales.

But it wasn't his outfit that caught their attention. He had Tiger ears on top of his head, a long striped tail that was swooshing back and forth violently, ragged black markings in his body that resemble tiger stripes, two jagged black stripes on each cheek, and razor-sharp fangs. They correctly assumed he was Tiger Faunus, but something about him disturbed them. He glared at the bodies in an animalistic manner, with his eyes gleaming an eerie yellow glow, his feline pupils narrowed into thin slits, and his face twisted into a truly murderous snarl, fangs bared, ears reared back, and razor-sharp claws unsheathed as a deep, guttural growl rumbled from his throat.

Bloodstained his fangs and was dripping from his deadly claws, which tells them that he was the one who sent the hulking brute flying and viciously mauled the group of fourth-year students.

Ruby gasped as her hands that slightly trembled were placed over her mouth. She had never seen anything so...brutal, so violent. The white-haired girl, on the other hand, shook violently out of pure rage.

"SO _HE'S_ THE BRUTE THAT NEARLY SENT THAT MAN FLYING INTO MY DUST! WHY I OUGHTA!-"

Her furious rants were silenced as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw a young girl the same age as her with amber eyes, fair skin, and long wavy black hair. She had a ribbon tied in a large black bow on top of her head and wore purple eyeshadow. Her outfit consisted of a black unbuttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button in front. Underneath were a white, sleeveless, high necked cropped undershirt and white shirts with a zipper in front of each leg. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation from black to purple at her ankles.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you, it would be unwise to provoke him even further." The black-haired girl advised in a rather serene manner. The white-clad girl jerked the handoff her shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I!? That ruffian caused some serious damage and someone needs to set him straight!"

The amber-eyed girl in black simply folded her arms under her breasts. "Yes, I'm fully aware of the damage he had caused. But even so, you would be signing your own death warrant." She peeked through the crowd. "Plus he already left."

"WHAT!?" The ice queen exclaimed as she swiftly turned her head to see the Tiger-Faunus walking away with his hands in his pockets. "Get back here you!" She shrieked as she ran after him. The black-haired girl let out a tired sigh as she shook her head at the white-haired girl's foolish defiance.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn her." She spoke dryly as she walked out of the crowd, but Ruby stayed in her place. Her mind was on the young man that viciously mauled the gang of fourth-year students. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that they were filled with nothing but anger and malice, which gave her a cold shiver. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed. She also noticed several scars on his torso, big and small, narrow and wide, as well as several burn scars spanning from the right side of his face, down to the right side of his neck, his entire right shoulder and onto his right torso.

" _What could've happened to make him like this?"_ The silver-eyed Huntress-in-training thought solemnly as the ambulance came and carried the fourth year students to safety.

 _ **Rajah's POV…**_

Rajah was currently heading to the entrance of Beacon academy while licking the blood off his fangs. He had a deep scowl on his face, clearly showing that he was still pissed off from the previous incident with those fourth-year students. Okay, here's what _actually_ happened you guys.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _AAAHHH!" A girl screamed out in terror._

" _TIGER!" Another student cried. All eyes fell on Rajah, who was paying no mind to the stares from the crowd. The stares he was given were filled with contempt, fear, terror, and malice, but mostly fear. Even other Faunus stared at him with terror, yet respected him at the same time. Though they were whispering, The Bengal Tiger-Faunus heard them crystal clear thanks to his super-sensitive hearing. He heard words like…_

" _He'll kill us all."_

" _What's that striped-bastard doing here?"_

" _Beasts like him belong in a man cage."_

" _His head deserves to be mounted on the wall."_

 _Out of the blue, a large block of cinder collides with his head, shattering into smaller pieces upon impact. Of course, it didn't hurt him, just pissed him off._

" _HEY FURBALL!" A voice yelled out. Rajah snarled as he whipped his head towards the source of the yell. It was a group of fourth-year students with thug-like clothing, laughing mockingly at him. Standing out was a large bulking man that stood nearly 5x Rajah's height wearing a black tank-top, black jeans, and had a dark skin complexion with a mop of spiky black hair. He also held a bottle of whiskey in his hand and an evil grin stretched across his face, which Rajah correctly assumed that he was the one who threw the cinder block at him._

 _Standing next to him was a young woman with long, untamed brown hair, fair skin, and black eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue crop-top, blue ripped up jeans and black boots. She also had a broadsword hilt on her left hip. They carried an air of arrogance, racism, and discrimination with them, and that pissed Rajah off even more. Humans like them really get under his stripes. (Get it?)_

" _You don't belong here! Why don't you go back to the jungle where you came from!"_

" _Yeah! Wild beasts like you shouldn't be interacting with humans!" Rajah could hear the crowd voicing in agreements, but the Faunus didn't say a word._

" _Awww~! Is the little kitty gonna cry?" The brunette mocked as her subordinates laughed with her. By a glance, Rajah could tell that this wench was the leader and the strongest fighter out of all of them. But he didn't have the time or the energy to waste with idiots like the, they were weaklings compared to him. With that, he continued heading towards his destination, which is the entrance to Beacon. The woman, however, frowned, greatly displeased at being ignored._

" _HEY YOU STRIPED-BASTARD! WE'RE SPEAKING TO YOU!" She roared, but the Bengal Tiger continued to ignore her. Growling, she made a gesture with her hand to the hulking brute that said: "Hand me the bottle." He nodded and did as he was told. Grinning evilly, she threw the bottle at dangerously high speeds, aiming for Rajah's head. But then, in the blink of an eye, it was sent flying back towards her._

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _As the bottle made contact with her face, it shattered into smaller pieces and glass flew everywhere. The woman screamed in agony as she held her face, there were several cuts and had a huge gash on her forehead, with a chunk of glass lodged in her left eye, bleeding from its socket._

" _BOSS!" Her subordinates cried as they ran towards her, checking to see if she's okay. For those of you who don't know, Rajah was the one who kicked the bottle back at the woman. The Bengal Tiger-Faunus started walking away, his hair shadowing his eyes. He's struggling to hold back his anger. He always had an insanely bad temper, even as a cub, and will lose control when pestered even slightly._

" _Y-You...you little p-punk." The female brunette grimaced as she lifted her head to glare at Rajah, who continued to dismissively walk away from them. His actions infuriated her. Just who the hell does this guy think he is!?_

" _WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" With that, she lets out a fierce battle cry and charges forward, unsheathing her broadsword, fully intent on decapitating Rajah. The crowd along with her goons cheered her own. The brown-haired woman yelled out as she swung her broadsword at the Bengal Tiger's head, but much to their shock, Rajah caught the sword between his sharp teeth. Then...he bit down on it, shattering the blade into millions of pieces!_

 _I the blink of an eye, she was swept off her feet and pinned to the ground, her arm locked behind her back and face pressed against the concrete floor. Looking up from the corner of her eye, she met the face of a demonic beast. His fangs were bared, his tail vigorously whipping back and forth, his pupils shrunk into slits, and his eye glowing as his face was twisted into a murderous snarl. A shiver ran down her spin as a bestial growl ripped from his throat._

" _ **Nobody. Calls me. Kitty!"** Rajah growled darkly, making her eye go wide full of fear. The sound of claws and teeth ripping through flesh mixed with beastly growls and blood-curdling cries of agony were heard, with the young men helplessly watched him maul her viciously. Her body lied in a pool of blood with her body covered in several claw marks and bite marks. As soon as Rajah was finished, he stood up and licked the blood off his claws in a cat-like manner._

" _YOU BASTARD!" The hulking brute roared as he sprinted towards the Bengal Tiger-Faunus and swung his right fist at him. His punch was by no means lazy, in fact, he put a shit load of power behind it. It was well-aimed, coordinated, and fast, so fast that no one saw his arm move; the man was definitely no amateur, he was highly skilled.  
_

 _But he was still no match for Rajah._

 _Rajah easily blocks the punch with an open hand. The huge man's arm was crushed underneath the force of his own punch. He felt every bone in his arm shatter as the bone speared through his skin with blood spraying out the gash. The hulking brute screamed in pain as he fell to his knees clutching his broken arm. Then, a loud sickening crack echoed through the air as Rajah slammed his fist underneath the huge man's jaw, breaking his chin and shattering all of his teeth, sending him flying beyond the horizon, leaving behind a twinkling light.  
_

 _Dread silence filled the air as the young men shook like leaves, they were supposed to be the strongest! Not some striped pussycat! Rajah turned his head towards them in a slow, animalistic manner. He slowly twists his face into a murderous snarl, thrashes his tail around violently, and bared his blood-stained fangs that glinted at the racist fuckers._

" _ **You're next on my shit-list."** He then lets out a rage-filled roar and lunges at them, fangs gleaming and claws fully extended. Bloodcurdling cries filled the air as they were mauled to death, with blood splattering everywhere. _

_**Flashback end…**_

" _They're lucky the ambulance arrived."_ Rajah mentally scoffed as his ears picked up the sound of sirens. This sort of thing happened to him all the time since he was a cub. Those who dared question his existence were either ripped to shreds or burned into a pile of ash. Hell, numerous Huntsman and Huntresses were after his head 24/7 simply because of who he was. Even the villagers harassed him and his kind countless times back at his homeland. Well, that's what you get when you're the most dangerous of all Faunus…

"YOU BEAST! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Rajah let out a deep growl of frustration as he stopped walking. His ears flatten against his scalp as a shrill voice flooded them. It was like the blow of a mallet to his skull, pounding his brain into mush. Of course, he wouldn't mind if it weren't for the ears, he can pick up the faintest noise from miles away. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. It was the white-haired girl from earlier, otherwise known as...well you guys already know the rest.

"You ruffian! Look at the severe damage you have caused! Not only you made a huge crater in the ground, but you nearly sent that man flying into my dust! What do you have to say for yourself!?" She ranted while pointing an accusing finger at Rajah, who kept his back facing her.

"Well?! I'm waiting!"

Dead silence fell upon them. The Ice queen tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for his response. The Bengal Tiger decided to break the silence.

"I ain't got shit to say _Ice wench."_ Rajah spat with malice lacing his voice. She took a few tentative steps back as a chill rushed down her spine, his voice was very deep and filled with bloodlust. She then regained her defiant, snobbish composure.

"How dare you talk back to me like that?! Do you not know who I a…!?"

"Weiss Schnee, the stuck up, spoiled, overly pampered little rich bitch of the trash-filled dust company who had everything handed to her on a fucking platter? Yeah, I think I got that right." Weiss was completely shocked, no one had ever spoken to her like that, _ever!_ She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the wealthiest organization in all of Remnant, yet this striped-bastard had the nerve to not only talk back to her but badmouth her company?! She finally decided to set him straight.

"Now listen here you striped-demon! I will _not_ tolerate your disrespect any!-"

Her sentence was short-lived as she was suddenly grabbed vigorously by the throat and lifted up high into the hair. She gagged as she struggled to breath. Looking down, she saw something that will give her nightmares for months. Rajah had adopted a more feral look, his fangs that glistened in the sunlight bared at her. His tail violently swept from side-to-side, giving out a warning that he's not in the mood for her bullshit.

Then his eyes. They gleamed a deadly yellow glow and his pupils were contracted into thin slits, much like a feline. They screamed danger, ferocity, and most of all...spite. It was like looking into the eye of a Grimm. The heiress felt a cold shiver rush through her body, not as in temperature, but as in she felt like prey. Even though he only released a small-amount of killing-intent, she already felt like she was gonna pass out. Trickles of blood ran down Weiss's neck as she felt his claws digging into her skin.

" **Listen and listen closely Schnee brat..."** He spoke in a dark, sinister baritone that made her skin look even paler than it usually is. **"My patience has been tested enough, so I'll give you only two options. You can stay here, keep annoying the crap out of me until you suffer a slow, agonizing death, OR, you can just simply walk away and annoy someone else, and just maybe, _maybe,_ I'll let you live. But if you choose the lateral...then I'll rip your carcass open and devour your living organs! Am I clear?!" **He thundered savagely, flashing his claws from his left hand for emphasis.

Weiss just let out a fearful croak and nodded weakly in response. Satisfied with her answer, he dropped her to the ground, his features returning to normal before walking away with a flick of his tail. The heiress gasped in relief, letting out a few coughs. But she remained frozen in her spot. She didn't even see Rajah move when she grabbed her by the neck. When he looked at her, she felt like he held her life in his hands, she was his prey. Hell, he could've killed her right on the spot if she kept running that big mouth of hers. Was that the true power of a Tiger-Faunus? She wisely decided to leave him alone for now, but one question crossed her mind.

" _What's a Tiger-Faunus doing here at Beacon?"_ She thought. Her father always told her that they were very dangerous and should not be associated with. Weiss then got back wobbly on her feet and headed her way to the entrance.

 _ **Several hours later…**_

"Shit! Here he comes!" A random student cried out. Their eyes were locked on Rajah, who trudged through the dormitories, looking for a spot to sleep. All of the initiates backed up against the walls and hid inside their sleeping bags out of sheer terror. The scent of urine filled Rajah's nose, indicating that one of them wet themselves, much to his amusement. He then seemingly vanishes from their sight, reappearing on one of the beams of the ceiling. He perched himself on one of the beams like a cat.

The Bengal Tiger scanned the area and the students with his yellow slitted eyes. They were weaklings, nothing but mere cubs. Preferring on playing around instead of focusing on getting stronger. They wouldn't last five seconds in the wild, hell, they wouldn't survive in his homeland. Where Rajah grew up was a hazardous Jungle. While it had Grimm, it crawled with dangerous beasts and man-eating predators of unnatural size, which are more dangerous than the Grimm can ever be. Though there are forests filled with those man-eaters all over the world. The weather at his environment was dicey and unpredictable, from raging thunderstorms and heat hazes to withering blizzards.

There wasn't simply just four Kingdoms, there's a whole other world out there that even the wisest of Huntsman doesn't know about. The world out there is much bigger than the one in Vale, where the lands are even more dangerous, and whoever said they were dealing with _only_ the Grimm. He never understood how they were a threat to humanity, they weren't even that strong, he killed one when he was 5 years old. There are threats much more lethal than the creatures of Grimm.

A scent snapped him out of his thoughts, it was the scent of a...Cat? Watching from above, he sees a young woman with long wavy black hair, amber eyes, and purple eyeshadow. She wore a black Yūkata with gray and white trimmings. Rajah immediately recognized her.

" _What the hell is Adam's apprentice doing here?"_ He questioned in his mind. It was Blake Belladonna, the apprentice of Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang. He heard about her reputation during his time as a criminal, he even saw her in action. The girl's skills were so great that she became Adam's top men, well, women. His gaze narrowed as he caught the sight of a large black bow the covered her ears.

He growled angrily at the sight as his claws were extended and dug deeply into the wooden beams. It was bad enough that Humans discriminated Faunus for who they are, but what irked him greatly was the sight of self-loathing Faunus disguising the animal features they've been born with. This wench basically abandoned her pride as a Faunus! Rajah shouldn't _have_ to hide his animal features, hell, he didn't _want_ to! He was proud to be a Faunus, a Tiger-Faunus for that matter. But whatever, if his bitch wanted to hide what she was, then it's not his problem. He's not her fucking babysitter.

Meanwhile, Blake felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a chill rushed through her body. She felt like a deer in the long grass, an eerie feeling that she was being stalked by an apex-predator, she didn't know why.

"Hello~!" A bright, cheery voice sung out, snapping Rajah from his thoughts, with his claws retracted. Looking down, he sees a young woman with long blond hair, fair skin, and lilac eyes. Her pajamas were an orange tank top with brown boy shorts. The busty blond was dragging someone towards the self-hating Cat Faunus.

It was a fair-skinned girl with silver eyes and black hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wore pajamas that consisted of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowulf emblem on her chest and long white pants with pink roses. She also wore a black sleeping mask over her forehead with triangular red eyes resembling that of a Beowulf. By smell, Rajah could tell they were sisters, half-sisters more specifically.

"I believe you met my little sister Ruby?

"Aren't you the girl from earlier?" Blake questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. My name's Ruby." The silver-eyed girl greeted awkwardly, holding out her hand. But the Cat-Faunus didn't shake her hand. "But you can call me crater...actually you can just call me Ruby." An awkward silence surrounded them before Blake spoke up.

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered in her sister's ear.

"I don't know! Help me!" Ruby whispered back in a pleading tone.

"So...what's your name?" Yang asked.

Blake let out an annoyed sigh before lowering her book "Blake."

"Well, Blake I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." The blond introduced herself as "Yang." "I like your bow, it goes great with your pajamas."

"Right..." Blake drawled as she glued her eyes back onto her book.

"Nice night don't you think?"

" _Take a hint blondie."_ Rajah thought, rolling his eyes.

"Why yes. It's lovely. Almost as this book..." The amber-eyed woman trailed off. "...That I will continue to read...As soon as you leave." Rajah couldn't help but smirk vaguely, he thought it was kind of funny how quickly she dismissed the two.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang deadpanned.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"Your book, does it have a name?"

Blake was caught off guard by the question but didn't see any harm in answering it. "Well, It's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, that's...really lovely." Yang drawled.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed." Ruby said with a smile on her face. "Stories about heroes, monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Rajah raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why's that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned with a small chuckle.

"Well I'm hoping we all will," Ruby replied. "As a girl, I always wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Rajah let out a Tiger-like grunt of distaste at the girl's naïvete. Her dreams were reminiscent to that of a toddler's, the real world doesn't work that way. It's filled with violence, hate, war, and bloodshed. There's no such thing as happy endings. He was introduced to the harsh world since birth. It was that moment he knew that it won't be just her dreams getting crushed.

"That's...very ambitious for a child, Blake said with a small smile, before her expression turned slightly grim. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

" _Ain't that the truth?"_ Rajah thought sarcastically.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Ruby replied optimistically, which caused the Bengal Tiger to roll his eyes. That's when Yang began to gush over how cute her baby sister was, lifting her into the air and baby talking into her ear. Ruby then punches her sister in the face, which soon became a brawl.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OVER HERE?! DON'T YOU REALIZE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!?"

" _Great."_ Rajah thought with an annoyed growl as a familiar high-pitched voice flooded his ears, which nearly made him deaf, _again!_ Watching from above, he saw Weiss marching over to their direction. She wore a blue night down with white trimmings and let her flow freely down her waist. He smirked sadistically as he saw his claw marks on her neck.

"Ssh...guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said meekly, trying to be the voice of reason.

'Oh, so _now_ you're on my side?" The heiress snorted.

'I'm always on your side!"

"Yeah! What the hell's your problem with my sister!? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang shouted with venom lacing her voice.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss stomped angrily. All of a sudden, the scent of burning fabric flooded her nostrils. Looking down, she noticed her pajamas were on…

"FIRE!" The heiress ran around screaming in pain, trying to put out the flames but was failing miserably. Unknown to her, a certain Bengal Tiger watched from above with sadistic delight. Rajah was the one who lit her pj's on fire with his semblance. Deciding he had enough entertainment for one night, he lit out the flame's at will, much to the Ice queen's relief. The three girls blinked, confused at what had happened.

"Umm, let's forget that ever happened," Ruby said awkwardly.

"Agreed." Yang agreed with a small nod. With that, Blake blew the candles out, indicating that it was lights out, flushing the room into darkness. Soon, everyone was fast asleep. The full moon shined its light through the windows, blanketing the room in a dim glow. Light like this will make anyone fall asleep, well...all except one.

Rajah was still sitting on one of the beams like a cat, wide awake with his yellow slitted eyes reflecting in the darkness. Being a Tiger-Faunus, he's naturally active at night and can see perfectly in the dark. He jumps off one of the beams and lands one the floor on all fours without making a single sound. He swiftly yet silently crept his way towards one of the windows. Cracking it open, he jumps high into the air. He then angels himself in an elegant manner while taking advantage of both momentum and the wind, and lands on the roof of the building silent like a cat. Rajah continued by leaping from building to building at ludicrous speed.

 _ **I**_ _ **n the forest…**_

Rajah was currently prowling through a lush green forest. Thanks to his heightened senses, he knew the location of not only Grimm, but every animal nearby, ranging from rabbits, deer, and elk, to foxes, mountain lions, bears, wild boar, moose, bison, owls, snakes, and bats. This was his kind of environment, not one surrounded by filthy monkeys. He was now heading towards a large cave and he knew that there was a type of Grimm that lives there, but it won't be living there for long.

Stepping inside, he looked around for the Grimm that lived there. Out of the blow, a huge pair of red eyes appeared. The large figure slowly gets up and begins to walk towards the Bengal Tiger Faunus. Rajah just stared with a stoic expression as the Grimm that resembles a huge Gorilla that stood 20ft tall on all fours. It had a mask with blood-red markings, razor-sharp tusks that can teat through flesh and bone with ease, on it back lies bone-plated armor with spines running down the middle, and huge gauntlet-like fists that can smash boulders. This Grimm was called a Beringel.

" _Time to show this monkey who's king of the Jungle."_ Rajah thought, his face slowly twisting into a murderous snarl as he bared his fangs with his tail low and sweeping back and forth, his pupils narrowing into slits and his eyes gleaming a dangerous predatory glint, piercing through the wall of courage around its heart. The Beringel was unnerved by the expression and started to slowly back away from the Tiger Faunus.

"Come on monkey balls, make your **MOVE!"** Rajah roared, his suffocating killing-intent bursting out o his body and drowned the entire cave with it, making a swarm of bats fly out into the night sky out of fear. The Beringel whimpered as its body shook violently out of pure terror. It saw the image of a giant Tiger looming over it. But it wasn't gonna let some pussycat dominate it. Gaining whatever courage it had, and stupidity, it lets out a roar of defiance and throws a wild right hook at Rajah, only for its fist to go trough an after-image.

"Too slow banana brain." Rajah mocked. The Beringel pound sits chest while letting out another roar before rushing towards the Tiger Faunus at breakneck speeds. It throws another punch, only for Rajah to easily dodge it while he backflips away from it. The Beringel charges forward and unleashes a large brutal flurry of punches. None of them connected, each punch only swept through an after-image. It was all in vain, Rajah was its predator, and it was simply his prey.

" _ **GRAAAAWWRWRRRR!"**_ Letting out a roar of frustration, it puts its hands together and proceeds to slam Rajah into a paste with one of its most powerful strikes. A large shockwave blasted out as soon as Rajah blocked it with one arm. A crater was formed underneath Rajah from the sheer force of the attack. Not only did Rajah block the attack with one arm without sustaining any damage, but the Beringel's massive arms were shaking from trying to overpower the Bengal Tiger, Rajah's arm wasn't even shaking a little. It was clear who had the advantage in brute strength. In one fluid motion, Rajah thrusts his arm upwards, causing the Beringel to stumble several feet backward.

In the blink of an eye, _***SLASH!***_ Rajah instantly appeared behind the Berigel in a burst of speed, cutting off both of its arms with his claws. It roared in pain as blood spurted out wildly from the sockets. Rajah then leaped on its back and pinned it to the ground. It struggled to free itself from the Bengal Tiger's grip, but it was no use, he was simply too strong for it.

"It's about time you know who's the true king of the Jungle," Rajah said with a bestial growl before slitting open its back with his claws and tore out its spinal cord, with skull intact and eyeballs included! He then took the skull in his grip and crushed before he walked away from the bloody, severed corpse that evaporated into black mist, along with the blood.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **What do you think guys? Don't forget to leave a comment! I'll have more chapters coming up soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Initiation

Chapter 3: Initiation

Deep within the darkness of the cave, our Bengal Tiger- Faunus slumbered. His muscular chest rose and fell with every breath as he laid against a pillar at the far end of the cave, his long striped tail lightly tapping against the stone floor. However, a loud noise rudely interrupted his slumber…

 _ **GRRRRRRRRR~!**_

A groan of annoyance escaped Rajah's lips as the sound of a loud growl rumbling from his stomach echoed through the cave. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten a single thing since he arrived at Beacon Academy, what a pain in the ass.

"Man, I sure am starving." He grumbled under his breath. Cracking his eyes open, he looked out of the cave, the night was still pretty young. He then gave a loud yawn as he crouched on all fours and stretched his body like a cat, popping out all the kinks in his limbs and spine, shaking himself afterward before standing on his two feet.

" _Well, time to hunt."_ Rajah thought as he fell on all fours and sprinted out the cave, moving at speeds that no veteran Huntsman is able to follow.

 _ **The Meadow…**_

In the meadow that's a few feet away from the forest, a herd of Bison is grazing on the grass, calves were drinking their mother's milk and two males battled each other either for dominance or to impress the females. They grazed away without a care in the world, completely unaware of the danger. Yellow slitted eyes peeked through the tall grass, that eye belonged to Rajah. He always hunted at dusk, dawn, or even at night. His stripes helped him blended in with the vertical shadows of the grass, making him difficult to be seen.

His eyes were cold and steeled his emotions and urge held down and focused through sheer mental control, and feline pupils narrowed into thin slits. He scanned the meadow with his cat-like eyes until he found something that caught his attention. It was a giant male Bison that stood out from the rest of the herd. By a glance, Rajah could tell that it was the biggest and strongest of the herd, it has a heavily built physique and sharp horns that can pierce through the hide of an Ursa Major and a Boartusk. The males often take part in defending the herd from predators due to their powerful build and size while the females care for the young.

Locking on to his target, he wiggled his shoulders and leaped out of the grass at a burst of blinding speed. Rajah twists in mid-air and _**WHAM!**_ , he kicks the massive bull directly in the skull, killing instantly and smashing open its skull. The rest of the herd noticed this and wisely galloped away from the danger. Satisfied with his kill, he slung it over his shoulder like a rag doll and carried it back into the forest.

 _ **Back in the forest…**_

After catching the giant Bison, Rajah built a fire and roasted it slowly while sitting by a tree near a riverbank and feasting on his kill in gluttonous bliss. Being raised in the Jungle all his life has given him plenty of experience in hunting prey and cooking in the wild. Being a Tiger Faunus, he loves to eat meat. His kind along with other apex-predator Faunus have extremely high metabolisms and tend to burn lots of calories, so they need to eat a lot in order to keep up their strength. Of course, he didn't use his Hellfire to build the fire cause his flames will turn the Bison into a pile of ash. His flames can melt solid rock and even the strongest metal within a few seconds.

As soon as he nearly was finished, the kill was nothing but bone, he munched on a giant piece of meat with ferocious gusto. When he was done, he swallowed the giant, tender, crispy, juicy beef in a single gulp; almost instantly, before licking his chops in delight. Rajah walks over to the riverbank and crouches down to take a drink, his tongue calmly scooping up the small quantities of water. The Bengal Tiger Faunus drank his fill and stretched his body like a cat before standing up and walked away from the riverbank, climbing up a tree and perched himself on a branch in a cat-like manner.

Rajah looked at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly beginning to rise, the sound of birds chirping filled his ears. It meant that the others will begin to wake up soon for the Initiation. With that, the Bengal Tiger jumped from tree to tree at high speeds, heading towards Beacon cliff that was next to another forest called...Emerald forest. It won't take him long to reach his destination.

 _ **Beacon Cliff…**_

At Beacon Cliff, Ozpin and Glynda were present, waiting for the initiates to arrive. The Blond teacher had something on her mind, she was thinking about last night during the meeting between her, Ozpin, and of course...Rajah. The way he looked at her was like he had her life on the line, not to mention his gaze was filled with pain and hatred. Not only that, but he viciously mauled five fourth-year students, they would've been dead if the ambulance hadn't arrived. Of course, she knew that they were the ones who provoked him unnecessarily, but that's no excuse for almost killing them. Not only Glynda doesn't condone bullying, but she also does not tolerate violence in the slightest.

"Is something troubling you Glynda?"

The sound of the headmaster's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She let out a small sigh as she spoke up.

"I'm fine Ozpin, nothing's bothering me."

However, Ozpin was not fooled. He saw through her stoic, business-like exterior and can clearly tell that she's troubled about something.

"You're still apprehensive about Mr. Rajah attending the Academy, aren't you?"

Glynda's eyes slightly widen in shock, before letting out a sigh and nodding her head in response.

Ozpin sighed. "Glynda, I know that you're concerned about the safety of the students but Mr. Rajah gave us his word that he won't harm them before he accepted our invitation to join us. Don't forget that Mrs. Emilia's team harassed him for simply being who he was."

"But that excessive force had them hospitalized! If the ambulance hadn't arrive then they surely would've died!" Glynda argued.

"Yes, I agree Mr. Rajah did go a little overboard but it was their own fault for provoking him unnecessarily In the first place," The headmaster pointed out. "Not to mention that Mrs. Emilia was not only full intent on killing him, but her teammates encouraged her to do so. He was simply defending himself."

"So don't go giving out some bullshit accusation about excessive violence." Rajah's voice made her jump out of her skin. The two turned around to see the Bengal Tiger Faunus sitting on a giant boulder that was a few feet away from them like a cat, his tail flicking behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Rajah, you're here quite early," Ozpin said with slight amusement. Rajah gave out a grunt of an acknowledgment as he jumped from the boulder in a cat-like manner before instantly appearing in front of them, making Glynda flinch.

"If you want to blame someone, blame those racist fuckers. Not only were they hell-bent on killing me, but that bitch's underlings and the crowd encouraged her to do so," He started off, giving the blond teacher a very cold, menacing stare, which caused her body to shiver. "At first I wasn't gonna waste my energy on them, but after she tried to take my head…" Rajah's eye began to glow and his pupils diminish into slits. **"I** **beaten every inch of their life, breaking every bone in their frickin' body,** **ripped them limb from limb,** **and drowned them in their own fucking blood. And if they pulled off this shit outside the school,"** Rajah raised his hand and aimed at the huge boulder from behind him. Then, he shoots a small stream of crimson orange flames out of his palm and hits the boulder, melting it instantly upon impact, as well as create a large crater in the ground from the intense heat. **"** **They'll be a pile of ash.** **"**

Glynda's eyes widen with fear as she watched his orange embers not only melt the giant boulder rather easily but made a large crater in the ground, scorching the grass out of existence. Though it was only a tiny portion, the heat was so intense that she can feel it from a couple of feet away. She felt it burn her cheeks and the soles of her boots, her body soaked to the skin with sweat. Ozpin could feel the heat from the flames too, the only difference is that he stared at it with vague amusement.

" _So this is the power of Shere Khan's son."_ The headmaster thought with an intrigued expression **.**

"No need to worry Mr. Rajah, you will not be punished for your actions. Though I do suggest that you refrain from using your fangs and claws next time." Rajah grunts as he gave out a weak nod in response, though he can't make any promises that he won't break every bone in their body next time that happens.

 _ **Several minutes later…**_

Several minutes later, the rest of the initiates arrived at Beacon Cliff, each was standing on one of the metal tiles on the ground, which were actually catapults that would launch them high in the sky and into the forest. Rajah observed the applicants and recognized a few of them. The first was Ruby, the girl from last night, and the second was Yang, the red-hooded girl's half-sister. The Bengal Tiger felt his stomach turn when he saw Weiss Schnee. Not only he had a very bad experience with her company, but her Father downright hated his race.

Lastly, there was Blake Belladonna, Adam Taurus' apprentice and the gutless wench who abandoned her pride as a Faunus. What pissed him off, even more, was that the humans were too stupid to find out, I mean, her bow twitches whenever she's excited or annoyed. Rajah then turned back to Ozpin, who was giving out instructions on how to accomplish this initiation.

"For years, you trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in Emerald Forest," The headmaster started off.

" _I've been trained to be a living weapon."_ Rajah thought, his left ear flicking and tail lazily waving behind him.

"Now, I'm sure that many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda spoke up. "Well, allow us to put an end to all your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is within your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with," Ozpin explained. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

" _Tch, I don't need some lowly human being my partner, they'd only slow me down. I always work best alone."_ Rajah thought with a grunt of distaste at the thought of having a teammate. His ears twitched as he heard a whine from Ruby. He can tell that she wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"But..." Ozpin trailed off, catching everyone's attention. The headmaster took a sip from his coffee mug. "This year, one person will be an exception to this rule. This is a one-time opportunity that'll most likely never happen again, so be sure to listen carefully to what I say near the end,"

Everyone perked up at the news, including Rajah, whose tail flicked out of curiosity.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You'll meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you _will_ die." Ozpin said in a deathly serious voice.

" _Now you're talking."_ Rajah thought as he licked his chops with a feral grin that exposed his fangs. He always enjoyed life and death situations and took great pleasure in destroying anything or anyone that stood in his way.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard the item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Professor Ozpin finished. "Now any questions?"

"Yes, umm sir...I have a question." A blond teen said, raising his hand.

"Good, now take your positions."

Hearing that, everyone prepared themselves who wanted the relic, except for Rajah. He didn't really care about collecting one of the relics, all he cared about was killing something. Suddenly, the platform launched a student high in the air and into Emerald Forest. He then felt the platform shift under his feet, signifying that it was preparing to launch him in the air. With that, Rajah fell on all fours, wiggled his shoulders, and jumped several stories high into the sky, blasting off the platform. In fact, the strength from his legs after the jump destroyed the launch-pad completely. This has caused the students to look over in slight fear before looking at the sky to notice that Rajah is flying much higher than usual.

"Umm...sir, what just happened?" Weiss questioned nervously, watching Rajah fly higher into the sky.

"Hmm...it appears the platform has malfunctioned," Ozpin inquired calmly. "Oh well, I'm sure Mr. Rajah will be alright," He took a sip from his mug before he noticed the initiates staring at the launch-pads apprehensively. "No need to worry, I'm certain it won't happen again."

What Opzin said wasn't really the truth. What actually happened was that Rajah focused all the power into his legs and launched himself numerous feet in the air before anyone saw him move. The headmaster didn't even sense any aura, it was pure physical strength.

"Umm...sir, did he forget his parachute?" The blond teen squeaked fearfully.

"No, there will be no parachutes Mr. Arc," Opzin replied. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"What exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He screamed as he was launched helplessly into the air, leaving a twinkling light in the sky. Soon all of the students were launched in the sky.

Meanwhile, Rajah was currently soaring through the open air above the clouds. Looking around his landing point, he saw Emerald Forest. As soon as he was about to land, Rajah picked up the speed and dove down headfirst at dangerously high speeds, the wind harshly slapping his fast. He then angled himself in an elegant manner, taking advantage of both wind and momentum, gracefully weaved through the tree branches. As he continued to fall, his arms and legs slammed into the forest floor, creating a large crater and making dirt and rock fly everywhere. As the dust settled, he stood there with a stoic expression, patting off some of the dirt that was on his pants.

If his body weren't so resilient, a landing from that height would've definitely broken his arms and legs upon impact. Unlike humans or weaker Faunus species who would be rendered defenseless if their aura was to be taken away from them, Tiger Faunus' and other powerful Faunus species bodies are naturally durable and are capable of surviving severe conditions that would be fatal to ordinary humans, which is a trait gained over time through evolution in harsh climates. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the Bengal Tiger Faunus trudged through the forest and used his acute senses to search for Grimm to tear apart. His ears rotated as he heard rustling in the bushes. He sniffed the air, picking up something that he has been searching for. What came out was a dozen Beowulf's that were, like most Grimm, dumber than a rock. A look of boredom washed over Rajah's face, he was expecting to be fighting non-stop, just like the old days.

" _Well, it's better than nothing I guess."_ He thought with a lazy shrug. His pupils reverted into thin slits as his eyes began to gleam an eerie yellow glow, his face devoid of emotion and a murderous glint in his eyes. The first Beowulf came from his left, lunging forward with its fangs gleaming and claws outstretched. But before it could strike...

 _ **CRACK!**_

A loud, sickening crack echoed through the forest as its life ended with a tail strike to the snout. The force from the strike snapped its neck and sent it flying through several trees, with blood staining the tip of Rajah's tail. Watching their pack member fall lifelessly to the ground, the five remaining Beowulf's lunged at Rajah, hell-bent on tearing him limb by limb. Bad move.

Ducking underneath one's claw swipe Rajah grabs its arm, crushing it underneath his grip, before turning his fingernails into long, curved, deadly talons and thrusts his right hand deep into the Grimm's chest, grasping its heart and rips it out, leaving a giant hole into its chest, killing it instantly. Blood dripped from the heart that he held in his hand. Rajah then crushed the heart in his hand like a bug with a quick squeeze. As the next wolf lunged from his right he twirls on his right foot, jumps in the air, and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to its head, knocking its head clean off its shoulders. Another Beowulf charged behind him, with jaws ready. With that, Rajah crouched down, uproots an 80ft tall tree, and swings it at the Grimm like a baseball bat, sending it flying above the horizon, leaving a twinkling light.

Putting a tree down, a look of disappointment was visible on his face. He was expecting to fight an entire army of Grimm, despite knowing that they were weak and fragile, well most of them anyway. It's been many years since he faced a true challenge in battle. Hearing a whimper, he turned to see a Beowulf cowering in terror, its ear pinned against its head and tail tucked between its legs, its body quivering like a leaf. It looked like it was gonna piddle itself. This one was much larger than the rest, which meant that this is the alpha male of the pack.

He then quickly sharpened his nails and zipped forward in a burst of speed, instantly appearing behind the Alpha Beowulf before it even saw him move. Before it even realized it, Rajah ripped its head clean off its shoulders, with the spine included and drops of blood dripping from the socket. Blood spilled from the Grimm's headless body, staining the grass with a sickening red color.

" **Pathetic..."** Rajah sneered, a cold expression on his face. With a quick squeeze, he crushed the Beowulf's skull and threw it to the ground, the Grimm's head was nothing more than a bloody smear in the grass, before dissolving into mist. Not wanting to stay in this area too long, Rajah fell on all fours and made a dash through the forest, looking for an actual challenge.

 _ **Beacon Cliff...**_

Glynda felt her body shake as she watched Rajah effortlessly slaughter the small pack of Beowulf's barehanded. His fighting style was brutal, straight forward, and vicious. To literally rip out a Grimm's heart was barbaric. His attacks, though feral, were swift, graceful, and fluid. She couldn't even see him move when he attacked. The blond teacher heard of his opponents being brutally slaughtered, but witnessing it, was a horrifying sight to behold. When she saw his last kill, her body temperature dropped several degrees below zero. The way he ripped the Grimm's head off with spine intact, a sickening feeling formed in her stomach, twisting like a hurricane. It took all of her will power not lean over the edge of the cliff and vomit.

Then his eye, it was colder than ice, harder than steel, sharper than knives, and emptier than voids. Yet at the same time, it held a wild, murderous intent in them. That eye was the eyes of a big cat going in for the kill, and it terrified her. When she saw his predatory gaze, she felt her heart twist into knots, Rajah was the Grimm's predator and they were his prey. The way he killed the Grimm made her feel sorry for them, and when he killed them, there were no signs of remorse or regret, not even pleasure or happiness. His face was so...cold. The overwhelming amount of his murderous-intent that polluted the air could be felt through her scroll. It wasn't a fight, it was a massacre.

"O-Ozpin, are you s-sure that he won't harm t-the students?" Glynda stammered slightly, slowly turning her head towards the headmaster, who continued to watch Rajah slaughter every Grimm on sight from his scroll.

"I'm certain of it Glynda," Ozpin replies nonchalantly as he continued to watch the massacre.

 _ **Emerald Forest...**_

Rajah, who was covered in blood, had the look of boredom and disappointment on his face as he blocked a paw swipe from an Ursa Major. The Grimm's forearm was trembling from trying to overpower the Bengal Tiger, Rajah's arm wasn't even shaking in the slightest. The mass-murderer/assassin grabs its forearm and rips it off, making the Ursa Major roar in pain as blood spurted out wildly from the socket. In less than a blink _**SLASH!**_ Rajah swung his claws and the Ursa's entire body into minced meat with his claws.

Turning around, he saw numerous dead bodies of Grimm littered all over the forest, each was sliced into minced meat and slowly dissolving into black dust. The blood disappeared off of Rajah's body as well. His ears rotated slightly as he heard feminine screams that echoed through the forest. Turning around and looking up, he sees Ruby and Weiss riding on the back of a Grimm known as a Nevermore.

" _How the fuck did they even get up there?"_ Rajah thought with a raised eyebrow. He notices that Ruby lets go and plummets to the ground yelling 'HEADS UUUUUUUUUP~!' Suddenly, a blond boy flew out of nowhere and crashed into the scythe-wielder, sending them flying into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" He heard Blake ask. His ears twitched as he heard a nearby roar, which was a massive Ursa through a tree line with an orange-haired girl with electric blue eyes riding on it like it was a horse until it collapses to the ground after being hit with an electrical shock emitting from the orange-haired teen.

" _I like this place already."_ Rajah thought with a sadistic, fangy smirk as he jumped onto a tree branch and relaxed against the tree trunk.

"Aww~! It's broken." She pouted like a six-year-old. A black-haired teen wearing Chinese-styled clothing stood up on his feet, placing his hands on his knees while panting.

"Nora...please...don't ever do that again." He said between pants. He turns to notice to see that Nora wasn't next to him anymore. Rajah saw that the orange-haired girl zipped over to the relics, grabbing one that's in the shape of a castle while chanting 'I'm the queen of the castle~'.

" _Weirdo."_ Rajah thought, crossing his arms. His ears flattened against his skull as he heard the black-haired boy shout out to her. _"Why do humans always have to be so damned loud?"_

"Coming Ren~!" Nora sang, skipping over to the black-haired teen known as 'Ren'. Rajah's ears perk up at the sound of screeching. Looking out from the corner of his slanted eyes, he saw a red-haired young woman no older than 17 with emerald green eyes and fair skin. She also wore bronze armor and carried a bronze shield in her hand. The red-head was currently running away from a Grimm known as a Deathstalker, gracefully dodging its pinchers.

"Jaune!" She called out to the blond-haired boy.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted to the red-head, still hanging upside down in a tree.

" _So those are their names?"_ Rajah mused in his mind. He then noticed that Yang's body began to shake with an annoyed look on her face.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING _CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"_ Yang raged as her eyes changed from lilac to crimson red. The volume of her shouting nearly made Rajah deaf, much to his annoyance. Looking up, he sees the Schnee heiress hanging on one of the Nevermore's talons, much to his delight.

"How could you leave me?!" Ice queen screeched in distress.

"I said jump!" He heard Ruby reply.

"She's gonna fall," Blake remarked.

"She'll be fine," Ruby reassured.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned. One of the sides of Rajah's lips curls into a sadistic, fangy smirk as he watches Weiss plummeting to her death. However, his smirk morphed into a displeased frown when he saw Jaune jump from the tree in an attempt to catch the Schnee heiress...by doing a belly flop with Weiss landing on his back.

"My _hero."_ The Schnee heiress said sarcastically, getting off his back before dusting herself off. Rajah saw the Deathstalker strike Pyrrha with one of its pinchers, sending her sprawling in front of the group. Observing the group, he noticed that they were forming a plan, well...most of them.

Ruby unfolds her Crescent Rose and launched into action, using her sniper Scythe to propel herself forward, intent on striking the Deathstalker. The Bengal Tiger Faunus rolled his eyes at her misfortune. While it was a creative way to gain momentum, an amateur stunt like that could get you killed in the wild. Predators simply can't run-about like crazed monkeys as herbivores do, they need to analyze their prey first before going in for the kill. But Ruby just blindly jumped into action. Just as Rajah predicted, the Deathstalker flicked her away as is she was some annoying fly.

 _"She's still just a cub."_ Rajah thought, shaking his head slightly. Though the armored Grimm approached forward, it was unable to keep up due to how fast she was. His ears perked up as he heard a loud screech from above. He sees the Nevermore circling around and started flying in Ruby's direction. Later, it thrusts its wings forward, launching a cascade of feathers like bullets, sinking into the earth as if they were made of steel. While Ruby dodged most of them, the last feather had embedded itself into her cloak, preventing her from escaping.

" _Pathetic."_ Rajah thought with distaste. The red-cloaked girl tried to free herself, but no avail and the Nevermore launched even more feathers, with the Deathstalker getting closer. When the scorpion Grimm closed in the distance, it raises its tail up, preparing to land the fatal blow upon the silver-eyed Huntress-in-training. He saw Yang and Weiss rushing forward, attempting to save her, but the Nevermore launched even more feathers, causing the blond bombshell to stop cold in her tracks.

Weiss kept going, but as the Nevermore launched more feathers, she hesitated slightly.

Letting out a growl of irritation, Rajah crouched on all fours before blasting off the tree branch.

 _ **Ruby POV…**_

Ruby tugged her hood, trying to free herself from the feather that held her down. The giant shadow of the Deathstalker loomed over her, its glowing stinger raised high into the air, intent on striking its prey. It was that moment that Ruby felt completely helpless. She impulsively shot forward because she thought that she might be able to handle the Grimm on her own. She wanted to prove herself to Weiss that she was a true Huntress, not some powerless child. But after performing that reckless stunt, she would meet her demise right here, right now.

Ruby closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the strike to end her life.

"Someone, please save me..." She silently prayed to herself.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Ruby heard a loud crash as she felt the dust, dirt, and rock blowing across her face. Everyone lost their balance as they felt the earth shake while shielding their eyes from the dirt and rock that flew everywhere. They all lowered their arms to see the dust clearing up, but what they saw stunned them.

But nobody was more shocked and stunned as Ruby, who had her mouth gaped open. Her savior was the Tiger Faunus that she saw in the crowd the other day. The Deathstalker was crushed like a bug underneath the Tiger Faunus' iron fist, its armor completely destroyed in a single punch. The force from his punch formed a deep, massive crater in the ground. Ruby couldn't help but stare in awe at Rajah's raw physical strength.

"Holy..." Jaune started off.

"...Shit." Yang finished.

" _He shattered the Deathstalker's armor with a single punch."_ Pyrrha thought in awe. Nora had stars in her eyes while letting out an excited, childish squeal. Blake was blushing as she stared at the Tiger Faunus's muscles, they were big, but not too big, but definitely not small. Weiss, on the other hand, stared at Rajah with fear. Her hands shook a little, fearful of the Tiger Faunus's brute strength. After witnessing it, she wouldn't even dare get him angry at her, otherwise, she'd be dead. Soon, Rajah stood up as the Deathstalker evaporated into black mist. The two stared at each other, silent as a grave. Ruby opened her mouth, ready to speak, but was cut off by a loud screech from the Nevermore. As it launched its feathers, they headed straight for Rajah.

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouted, causing the Tiger-Faunus to turn around. The feathers were moving so fast that she almost missed seeing it. But to her and everyone else's shock, the feathers ended up going right through him as if he were a ghost, with crackling flames licking his body.

"What the?..." Yang muttered in shock. The fire burned Rajah's body and the holes closed up, not leaving a single mark. Before Ruby could say anything else, Rajah instantly vanished from her sight, causing her to gasp in shock. Then all of a sudden…

 _ **SLASH!**_ The nevermore was rendered to shreds in a matter of seconds by a single attack! Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. They didn't even see him move, nor did they see his attack that easily killed the Nevermore, all they saw were the flashing crimson streak of his claws in the air. Meanwhile, Rajah landed on all fours with the grace of a cat, looking up to see the Nevermore's body that was sliced into minced meat before its shredded corpse dissolved. Standing up and turning around, he saw the group fighting off an army of Grimm. He wasn't going to help them, not only because they meant nothing to him, it would be more difficult for Ozpin to create teams. With that, he flicked his tail and walked away, heading to back Beacon Cliff.

 _ **Beacon Cliff…**_

It didn't take him long before Rajah reached to the top of Beacon Cliff where professors Ozpin and Glynda were waiting. Looking around, he saw that no students have arrived as yet. Taking a few steps, he noticed that they were gazing at him as if they were expecting him.

"That was quite an impressive performance you displayed Mr. Rajah." Ozpin complimented.

"That so?" Rajah asked, his tone lacking emotion.

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed, your combat prowess is most impressive, I would consider it out of this world. You killed off hordes of Grimm as if they were nothing but mere flies to you, let alone destroy a Deathstalker's armor with a single punch," The headmaster complimented. "Though if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me how that technique works?"

"What technique?" Rajah questioned.

"The one you use to make the Nevermore's feathers pass through you as if you were a ghost," Glynda explained.

So that's it, they were referring to his Semblance. Not only he was able to summon cursed flames of hell, but turn his body into the fire so that physical attacks can't harm him. To answer their question, he raises his right hand before turning his nails into razor-sharp claws. Then, he uses his claws to impale his chest. Glynda was expecting blood and a bloody hole in his chest. But to her shock, his hand went through his chest, with crackling flames licking around the hole. Removing his hand from his chest, the hole closed up, not leaving a single trace of a scar.

"That was part of my semblance," Rajah started off. "Not only I'm able to summon hellfire, but I can avoid physical attacks by turning into fire, allowing the strike to pass through my body. If someone were to shoot me, the bullet wouldn't be able to hit me, it would just go right through me," The Bengal Tiger continued. "But it took a lot of concentration for me to turn into my element at first since I didn't really have any control on my first try. After many years of practice, it became an instinct and I'm able to phase into that state without thought."

"Impressive." Ozpin mused. Letting out a Tiger-like grunt, Rajah turned around and began to walk away. But Glynda had one question…

'Wait!"

Rajah stopped walking before turning his head to the blond teacher.

"Got something to say?" He asked. Glynda opened and closed her mouth a few times, before mustering up the courage to speak.

"Why didn't you help the students?" She asked though it was more of a question than a demand.

Rajah raised an eyebrow at the question. "The hell are you blabbering on about now?" He asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

That rude response slightly irked her. "Don't play dumb with me young man! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Glynda shouted "Why did you leave the others to fight off the Grimm on their own?! I hope you have a good reason for this!"

The Bengal Tiger stared at her for a few minutes before speaking up. "I'll give you two," Rajah started off. "One: They meant nothing to me," Glynda gasped in shock at his cold response and was about to berate him for his uncaring attitude, but Ozpin raised a hand which signaled for her to stop and let Rajah continue. "Two: they need to learn to fend for themselves. If I were to jump in and kill all those Grimm, they will never grow. They're still just cubs, you learn from your mistakes from surviving life-threatening experiences. It's how predators like myself survive in the wild, where the weak die and the strong thrive," Rajah's eyes began to glow and narrowed his pupils. **"So let me ask you this, would you want them to remain as cubs, or fully mature into true Hunters?"**

Glynda was about to open her mouth to make a retort, but couldn't think of a good one. He was right, if Rajah were to help them, they would never grow. Sure help doesn't hurt once in a while, but there are times when you need to figure stuff out on your own.

The blond teacher sighed "I suppose you have a point."

Rajah later rushes off back to his territory, with Ozpin and Glynda watching him.

" _It's gonna take a while for him to trust humans."_ Ozpin thought with a small sigh.

 _ **In the forest…**_

Back at Rajah's territory, he was roasting two giant boars and a massive bear that he recently killed when he got back. He feasted on a giant piece of meat with ravenous gusto. As he ate, he was thinking back to when he killed his first Grimm.

 _ **Flashback, 16 years ago….**_

 _In the jungle, a five-year-old Rajah breathed heavily with numerous bruises, dirt stains, and claw marks on his small body. He wore a tiger-striped loincloth around his waist, bandages wrapped around his small hands, and was barefoot. Looming over him was a severely injured Alpha Beowulf that had deep claw marks and bite marks all over its body. Compared to Rajah, it basically looked half dead. He also had a nasty bruise on the left side of his torso, indicating that a few of his ribs were broken._

 _But that didn't stop him from giving it his all. He needs to grow stronger in order to survive, to protect his people. Letting out a roar of defiance, The Beowulf lunged at the Tiger Faunus cub, ignoring all pain, with fangs and claws bared. As soon as it closed the distance…_

 _A giant hole was torn through its chest. Slowly turning around, it saw Rajah holding its beating heart in his hand. His eyes were cold and lifeless and his pupils narrowed into slits as his eyes glowed.  
_

" _See you in hell mutt." He growled before crushing the Beowulf's heart like a bug. It collapsed to the ground lifelessly, blood staining the lush green grass before it dissolved. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rajah fell flat on his back, panting heavily as his face instantly changed from cold and malicious to cheery and innocent. He did it, he killed his first Grimm. He can't wait to tell his mother…_

" _Rajah!"_

 _Speak of the devil. Turning his head slightly he saw a beautiful woman in her 20's with long, messy orange hair with black stripes, lime green eyes, and tanned skin. She also had the same Tiger features as Rajah, which meant that she was a Tiger Faunus as well. that she was a Tiger Faunus as well. She wore a primitive outfit that consisted of a one-strapped tiger-striped tunic that was made from the skin of a tiger, a necklace made of Grimm's teeth, and, like Rajah, was completely barefoot. She was carrying a giant crocodile that was roughly 68ft long over her shoulder but puts it down and ran to her son with concern, gently placing his head in her lap, checking his injuries._

" _Hi, mom..." He said weakly, before coughing.  
_

" _Rajah! Are you alright sweetheart? What happened to you?! I thought I told to wait in the cave!" She scolded her son._

 _Rajah smiled weakly. "I-I killed my first Grimm."_

 _Rajah's mother gasped slightly "Y-You what?"_

" _I killed my first Grimm mom! I killed my first Grimm!" H_ e _said happily, hugging her torso. "Are you proud of me?"_

 _His mother let out a tired sigh before smiling warmly at him, "Yes Rajah, I'm very proud of you. But you mustn't run off your own like that, it's far too dangerous for little ones_ _like_ _you. Understand?"_

" _Mhm!"_ _With that, Rajah's mother stood up and cradle him firmly but gently._

" _Come on, let's go home to get your wounds treated, we'll be having crocodile for dinner tonight."_

" _Yeah! Crocodile!" Rajah chirped happily, causing his mother to chuckle before she carried him back to the cave, dragging the massive crocodile by its tail._

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Rajah's kills were nothing but bones now. Swallowing the last piece of meat, he became silent as a grave. His mother was the only family he ever had, while his father disappeared without a trace. He doesn't know if he was dead or alive. Until those unknown groups of racist terrorists killed his mother and burned down his home, leaving him alone to fend for himself. The Bengal Tiger Faunus leaned back against a tree with his hands behind his head and looked at the stars in the night sky, a nostalgic expression on his face.

 _"Mom..."_ Rajah thought solemnly, staring at the star that shined the brightest.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
